Revenge of the Jinchuriki
by VFSNAKE
Summary: A Dark NarutoxStar Wars crossover two-shot. You'll like it...I hope.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Darkness Descends

The large starship marked with the seals of the Sith Empire hovered in orbit around a planet that its Master had sensed was in the outer rim and needed exploring. The Sith Lord was one of many within the Empire, as his whole ship was filled with an army of Sith Knights, and soldiers ready to die for their Master. He contacted the Sith Emperor about his find, sensing something was happening through the powers of the Force, which required some investigating, and had requested permission to do so.

The Sith Emperor did not respond right away, no doubt checking for himself, as it was custom for the high ranked Sith Masters to lie, and deceive each other for more power. Some had even tried to lie to the Sith Emperor, but those that did had been punished by torture, or death for their actions. The Sith Emperor gave his approval, but on the single condition the find was brought back to the Sith Empire, and before him to examine.

Along with a reminder that failure in any way was punishable by _death_!

"My Lord, our transport is ready to descend with you, and your recon force," said a Sith Officer saluting the Sith Lord before the man turned to face him.

"Good. Something is down there Captain. I will know what it is and if it has any value to the Sith Empire," said the Sith Lord wearing a dark helmet with crimson lighting streaks painted on it pointing down while his armor was the same with special cortosis gauntlets to prevent Lightsabers from cutting off his hands.

Yes my Lord. We have coordinates to land in a specific area near where you indicated the disturbance you felt, and the pilots have already been instructed to land there," said the Captain seeing the Sith Lord nod his head in approval.

"Good. We have little time Captain. I now sense that whatever power is down there...is in grave danger of being destroyed. We cannot let that happen," said the Sith Lord, as he wanted that power to be used for the Sith Empire, and wasn't about to have it crushed by the local populace.

"Yes my Lord. Your men should have finished boarding and are now awaiting you," said the Captain seeing the robed Sith Lord nod and headed straight for the hangar.

(Planet Surface-Konoha)

Uzumaki Kushina ran quickly with both children in her arms, hurriedly trying to escape the ANBU now in pursuit her, and stop the woman from leaving the village. It had been roughly 7 long years since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, which the Yondaime Hokage defeated, and sealed into his son Naruto with the boy's Mother Uzumaki Kushina barely surviving.

Though given what was happening, she sometimes wished she had died, and only after stopping her husband from sealing the fox into their only child. After the announcement of Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto, which Kushina had told the Sandaime _not_ to do even before the sealing took place, the Councils with some Clan Heads went into an major uproar, demanding the child be killed, or turned into a mindless weapon to use when they saw fit. Kushina was almost lied to about Naruto dying during the sealing had she not been secretly holding the boy in her arms and they didn't think the child was with her.

Even Jiraiya and Tsunade had abandoned their duties. Each one wishing to embrace their own vices rather then the responsibility of being a Godparent. The look on Jiraiya's face when talking to him with Naruto in her arms was one of loathing and disgust. Like he was actually _questioning_ the parentage of the boy being Minato's son and Tsunade had drunkenly stated she'd want nothing to do with the "baby monster" in Kushina's arms.

It was like they felt with Minato dead, any form of restraint, or honor they had had died with him. That they could do whatever they wanted to dishonor Minato's memory and get away with it like children running rampant without their parents their to keep them all in line.

It was at that point Kushina knew this village had betrayed Minato and herself. At first, the Sandaime appeared to be on their side, providing support when needed once back in office, but recently she learned it was all a lie, and that it was a means to an end in order to gain her trust just before the preverbal knife of betrayal was plunged into her back.

By none other then Kakashi. Minato's own _student _Hatake Kakashi and on the orders of the Sandaime Hokage himself!

The only real friend Kushina had trusted was the Hyuuga Clan Head's wife, who had a little girl a Month after Naruto was born, and had done their best to raise their children well despite everything. It was only recently after the Hyuuga woman's death, did the redheaded woman suspect fowl play, and was right when overhearing Hyuuga Hiashi speaking with the Sandaime about the woman's death being a blessing with the possible capture of Naruto being closer at hand with Hinata being "reeducated" shortly after being marked with the Cage Bird Seal now that his second child was born.

Kushina knew she couldn't let either Naruto or Hinata for that matter become the twisted pawns in the schemes for a bunch of corrupted old fools with even more corrupted and twisted delusions of grandeur. Not for a village having no qualms in destroying the souls of those they use to make it happen. So Kushina quickly took the children while the fools were scheming, knowing she had one chance to get them away from the Leaf, and find a safe haven for them to grow properly to their full potential before it was too late.

Unfortunately, the kunai that struck her in the back proved that it was too late, but not for the children crying in her arms, and knew there was little time to lose.

"Run children! Hurry!" said Kushina seeing the two were frightened and didn't want to leave her.

"Why Mom?" said Naruto looking around fearfully and seemed to sense evil people were coming.

"No time. Hide. Quickly! Mask your chakra like I taught you," said Kushina knowing she could stall the Leaf Shinobi long enough for the two to escape.

"What about you?" said Hinata, as she was always told to trust Kushina by her Mother, and didn't want to lose such a kind woman.

"I'll be fine. Run sweetie before the bad men get here," said Kushina trying to calm the two, but Naruto always seemed to know when she was lying, and had strong intuitive powers.

"Hurry Hinata-chan. We'll hide over there like Mom wants," said Naruto, as he grabbed the girl's hand, and hid in a hole in a large tree that was barely seeable behind a thick bush that barely allowed them to squeeze through.

Sure enough, within mere minutes of them hiding in their unseen spot a now extremely serious Sandaime Hokage appeared, and his ANBU surrounding Kushina with weapons drawn.

"Where are they Kushina? Tell me now!" said the Sandaime seeing Kushina turn over to face him with a grin on her face.

"Why should you know Hiruzen-teme? Why do you even care? You're just going to turn one into a mindless monster and the other into a submissive mare for political power. To think, you blame my son out of spite for the loss of your wife, and Hinata simply because her Mother wouldn't let you get away with your backdoor deal," said Kushina laughing slightly at the scowling Sandaime Hokage.

"One last chance Kushina. Tell me where they are...or you die!" said the Sandaime before being handed a katana by the ANBU Captain next to him.

"You'll never find them old baka. Those two will never be your pawns. They will rise up against you and make the village pay for its betrayals. Tell me old baka, do you see your wife scowling at you? I bet the Shodaime and Nidaime are. I bet they're looking on from above, calling you a betrayer, and a mistake for the position of Hokage. When I die, I'll be up there with them, laughing at you, and cursing your name on high for every dark deed you do knowing what will befall your soul upon dying," said Kushina seeing the old Sandaime become infuriated and stabbed the woman in the stomach with the blade before twisting it.

"Then I'll make it my _personal _mission to make sure your son and the Hyuuga girl suffer greatly under my rule before I die," said the Sandaime before motioning for the ANBU to fan out and find the two children while leaving Kushina to die a slow agonizing death.

When everything was all clear, Naruto snuck out while telling Hinata to stay put should anything go wrong, and he be caught by the old man. After not sensing with what little training he had of others around him, despite his own good instincts, Naruto motioned for Hinata to come out, and the two were instantly by the dying woman's side.

"Mom?" said Naruto worriedly, as he saw his Mother smiling at him with blood leaking out of her mouth, and she cupped his face with her hand.

"You have to run. Get far away from here. Take Hinata-chan with you. Look after each other," said Kushina knowing it wouldn't be long now.

"Its not fair. I hate the old man. He use to be so nice to us and now...now he's like them," said Naruto, as he saw his Mother's life fading, and it was bringing so many emotions to the surface.

"I know. Which is why before I leave this world, you make a promise to me, and keep it no matter what. Understand?" said Kushina seeing Naruto nod and surprisingly Hinata did too.

"What's the promise?" said Naruto while slowly feeling the hairs on the back of his head stand on end.

"Promise me you'll kill them. All of them. Burn the village to the ground. Turn it into a crater!" said Kushina with her voice becoming icy, dangerous, and to anyone else would be considered frightening.

Not to Naruto.

"I promise Mom," said Naruto knowing what his Mother told him about her side of the family keeping promises no matter what.

"Me too!" said Hinata being bold for once and got the attention of the two.

"Hinata-chan?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow while Kushina laughed though it hurt to do so given her injuries.

"A girl after my own heart. It's a shame I'm about to die. I really wanted to live enough to be a Grandmother," said Kushina seeing the two not understand the meaning behind that particular statement.

They would eventually when they got older. She hoped anyway.

"We have to go. I think...they're coming back," said Naruto sensing something and it was not something he would consider in their best interest to stick around for.

"Then go. Quietly. I'll use what little of my life I have left to keep them away from you," said Kushina before kissing them both on their forehead and watched them run off.

"Hokage-sama! They were just here," said the ANBU Captain, who Kushina knew was really Kakashi, and the redhead scowled at the traitor of her husband's memory.

"So the other traitor speaks. Rin must be rolling over in her grave for what you're doing. Not surprising since she chose to side with me about Naruto and you killed her on the Hokage's orders," said Kushina seeing the masked man glaring even if she couldn't see the actual glare.

"She defied the will of the Hokage just as you did. The only reason I didn't kill you was out of respect for Minato-sensei," said Kakashi seeing Kushina now smile a hollow smile like his words were a big joke.

"If you really cared about my husband, then you would be honoring his dying wish, and seen our son as a hero. Instead, here you are hunting him like he was an animal, and then letting the people of the village tear into him like hungry wolves. You disgust me!" said Kushina knowing it was best to keep Kakashi and the Sandaime focused on her.

"That boy lost all right to be Minato-sensei's son when Kyuubi was sealed inside of him," said Kakashi seeing Kushina once more laugh like he just told another joke.

"And what about me. I was the Kyuubi's previous Jinchuriki. So was the Shodaime's own wife. Does that make us monsters too? Or does it make people like you and the old baka next to you the real monsters?" said Kushina before she closed her eyes and let death take her at last knowing that as long as those two wonderful children escaped the clutches of the Leaf village then the vengeance she made them promise to unleash upon the village was secured.

"Track them! Hurry! Once you have them contained, have Inoichi dive into their heads, and alter their memories," said the Sandaime knowing this chase for the two children had gone on long enough.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Kakashi while keeping Kushina's last words out of his head.

(With Naruto and Hinata)

"We have to keep running Hinata-chan!" said Naruto, as he held onto Hinata's hand, and running through the forest while trying to make sure he doesn't run too fast for the girl.

"I'm trying Naruto-kun. I don't have your energy," said Hinata, as she tried to keep up, and not trip while trying.

"They're this way!" said a Leaf Shinobi moving swiftly to catch up to the two children.

"Oh no," said Naruto looking back and seeing the group of Leaf Shinobi catching up to them.

"They're gaining on us," said Hinata worriedly knowing they'll be caught any second now.

"Stay behind me," said Naruto knowing running and escaping them was impossible at this point.

"I've found them!" said the ANBU chasing the two and was soon joined by several others now having the children surrounded.

"Going somewhere demon brat!" said the second Leaf ANBU glaring behind his mask at Naruto.

"Your bitch of a Mother won't save you this time monster," said the third Leaf ANBU.

"Monster? This boy? Now that's interesting," said a deep and clearly sinister voice now echoing around the group of people.

"Who's there? Identify yourself!" said the first of the Leaf ANBU.

"Someone, who will not let these two fall at the hands of the arrogant, and stupid people of your world," said the armored Sith Lord activating his Lightsaber with the crimson blade casting a demonic light over the area.

"What kind of Shinobi are you? What village are you from?" said the second Leaf ANBU frowning behind his mask at the sight of the Sith Lord.

"Shinobi? You are mistaken. I'm not a Shinobi much less from this world. Not that you will live long enough to know why," said the Sith Lord, as he snapped his fingers, and all around them Lightsabers with crimson blades covered the area in a red glow.

"Oh Kami!" said the third Leaf ANBU realizing his team was currently outnumbered.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'll protect you," said Naruto not knowing if these other people were friend or foe.

"You won't get away with killing us. We have dozens of our comrades out here and they will sense what is going on," said the second Leaf ANBU while the Sith Lord chuckled.

"The powers of the Dark Side masks our presence here. Your fellow Shinobi and your Hokage can no more sense us much less see what is about to befall you," said the Sith Lord having covered the entire area in the Dark Side of the Force and blinding anyone of the events taking place.

"Impossible!" said the first Leaf ANBU Shinobi feeling his fear rise to the top with his voice expressing it clearly when speaking.

"Kill these fools, but bring me the two children," said the Sith Lord while his Knights attacked without mercy and slaughtered the ANBU here.

It was all too surreal for Naruto, as one moment he was crouched down, trying to protect Hinata, and the next a pair of hands are bring them both before a tall imposing figure with his intimidating glowing red blade. It was clear to Naruto and Hinata that showing any kind of disrespect would lead to painful consequences for them.

"Thank you for saving us sir," said Naruto trying to be polite as possible while bowing his head and Hinata doing the same.

The Sith Lord looked down at the two in front of him for a moment, gauging their Force sensitive level of each child, and finding them to surprisingly high. The boy's more then the girl, but the bond between them was clear as if he could see it with his own eyes, and knew removing one would only ruin the other in their development.

"I do not require thanks child. I require soldiers. I require those willing to serve me and the Sith Empire that _I _serve in return," said the Sith Lord seeing Naruto look back at him with those blue eyes that shined with the Force in them.

"I wish to join you. Both of us!" said Naruto seeing Hinata looking at him in surprise while wondering if this was indeed for the best.

"Are you sure? Once you join the Sith Empire, there is no turning back once you join, and you must serve the Sith Emperor like I do without question. To fail the Sith in any way is to bring about your death," said the Sith Lord looking at the boy.

"I'm not afraid. All I ask is that you let me and Hinata-chan keep our promise we made to my Mother before she died," said Naruto sensing the Sith Lord had raised an eyebrow behind the helmeted head.

How Naruto knew this, the boy couldn't understand yet, and just...knew!

"And what promise would that be child?" said the Sith Lord sensing the boy's anger rise and saw the memory of what just happened recently to the red haired woman laughing at her enemy even in the face of death.

"For us to gain our revenge on the Leaf village. They betrayed my Father. My Mother. They all deserve to die. All of them! I want to one day come back to the village and burn it to the ground along with all the people in it!" said Naruto feeling his blood boiling with rage and felt powerful all of a sudden.

The Sith Lord in front of him, as well as the Sith Knights around Naruto could tell he was strong in the Dark Side of the Force, and with the right amount of nurturing would be a powerful Sith Lord himself one day. Still, the girl next to him seemed more hesitant in the embracement of the Dark Side, but the anger at the people, who wronged her, and the boy was there.

It just needed a little push in the right direction.

"And what of you little girl? The boy has spoken up for you, but I have yet to hear your voice in this matter, and openly speak out in wanting to join the Sith Empire," said the Sith Lord seeing the girl looking up afraid to speak on account of fearing she would upset the man.

But looking over at Naruto, the Hyuuga girl remembered how Kushina had been good to her, and the woman's dying wish to fulfill the promise they made earlier that night now echoing in her mind. Naruto was fully prepared to do anything to reach his goal so why should she? Hadn't she made the same promise? Swore to do whatever it took to get the revenge for the injustice the Leaf committed against them?

Yes. Yes she did.

"I will join. We made a promise and I will do what I must to keep it. I will join the Sith Empire. I too made the same promise as Naruto-kun and I will do what I must to see it kept," said Hinata at last.

"I see. Follow me to my ship. I will take you to the heart of the Sith Empire where your training in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force will begin," said the Sith Lord seeing the two nod without question while he deactivated his Lightsaber along with the others.

"May I ask what your name is sir?" said Naruto wanting to know the Sith Lord's name.

"You may call me Shadocus Cruelty: Dark Lord of the Sith," said Shadocus Cruelty, as he motioned for them to follow, and the two children obeyed.

By the time the Hokage arrived on the scene with his ANBU, all that remained was the pieces of the ANBU there that the Sith Knights had killed, and the cruel cold shiver that crawled up the old man's spine. Kushina's words from earlier that evening echoing now throughout his mind, the woman's cruel smile showing in his mind, and was mocking him for going against her family.

_"Do you feel it old man? Do you feel death nipping at your heels? Death will come for you in the form of my son. He'll rip out your soul as if he was the Shinigami himself. This village will burn and no power you possess will save you!"_ said Kushina in the Hokage's mind and it caused more fear and dread to rise up within the man.

(Dromund Kaas-Kaas City-Days Later)

"So these two children are the ones you sensed through the Force Shadocus? Interesting," said the Sith Emperor looking from his throne at the two children, who were looking at the Sith Empire's Capital with wonder when they came here, and then himself upon their arrival into the throne room.

"Yes my Emperor. They were apparently being chased by Shinobi on their world, which is a form of assassin, and the boy himself is hated for the dark creature sealed inside of him by his Father. Ironically, the act itself was done for noble reasons, and the boy's own Mother tried to save him from a life of abuse while trying to save the girl from a similar life in terms of abuse," said Shadocus seeing the Emperor nod slightly while examining the two children under his gaze.

"You made some sort of deal with them," said the Emperor and saw Shadocus stiffened slightly at his words.

"Yes my Emperor. They wish to fulfill a promise they made to the boy's Mother," said Shadocus sensing the Emperor was curious about the reason behind them joining.

"And what of this promise. What did they promise this woman they would do?" said the Sith Emperor seeing Shadocus look at the two children before gazing back at the leader of the Sith Empire.

"They wish to one day get their revenge on those that wronged them. They promised the woman to crush the village that betrayed them. Ironically, it's the very village, which has betrayed the boy's Mother, and Father for the noble act he performed in saving the village from destruction," said Shadocus seeing the Emperor focusing on the boy and looked back at Naruto to see the blonde wincing before rubbing his head like someone hit him.

"Why stop at the village? This planet is in a region key to our Empire. No one knows of it just yet and that's the way I want it to be for now. Those two will be trained in the Sith Arts at once and when they are ready...they will return to their home planet and crush the people their into submission. Starting with their little village they were born in to further influence their minds to the task," said the Sith Emperor letting his probe of the boy's mind go and saw all he needed to see.

The Kyuubi was more then willing to secretly help Naruto now in exchange for the taste of revenge and having a strong host.

"I will get them instructors and teachers at once my Emperor. I would also like to request that they both be given the proper genetic enhancements when they reach their proper age of their training," said Shadocus now sensing the Emperor's brief surprise.

"Many do not survive them Shadocus. If they did, then our army would have crushed the Republic, and the Jedi years ago. What makes you think either child could handle such a thing?" said the Sith Emperor seeing the kneeling Sith Lord before him pause before he spoke with conviction.

"I do not know if the girl can handle the genetic enhancement program, but the Force tells me there is a strong chance they will survive when at a proper age, and...I sense there is something about the boy that eludes me. Even through the Force, I sense this strange boy is gifted in bending the ways of Fate to his will, and should be explored in possibly using such a power against the Jedi," said Shadocus seeing the Sith Emperor consider his words carefully before nodding slowly in agreement.

"Very well. For now, you are their guardian Shadocus, and everything they do will reflect upon your person along with that of being a Sith. If they do something disgraceful...the blame will be placed squarely on your shoulders," said the Sith Emperor seeing Shadocus nod before rising from his kneeling position.

"Yes my Emperor," said Shadocus before walking out of the throne room wit the two children following while the Sith Emperor sat back and looked into the Dark Side of the Force for guidance.

Seeing into their future, the Sith Emperor smiled, and let out a cruel laughter that echoed throughout the Sith Capital.

'Those two will do great things for the Sith Empire. They will have more then earned their chance at revenge against their primitive planet,' thought the Sith Emperor while he continued to laugh.

The enemies of the Sith wouldn't know what hit them.

(A/N: YAY! Here's something I was inspired to write after seeing the Star Wars: Old Republic trailer on Youtube and thought 'I have to mix this in with Naruto somehow. This will be short so don't worry for those of you, who are waiting for my updates with other fics, and wish me to focus on them. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Promise of Revenge Fulfilled

On the Sith battlecruiser named _The Endless Rage_, the imposing form of the Sith Lord named Draconus Nocturnal, _formerly _named Uzumaki Naruto, and currently 18 years of age stood on the bridge of his ship looking at the world he was born on. The world that had betrayed him, his family, and Hinata in a short span of 7 years of their natural life since being born on the planet. Since then, he along with Hinata, who now went by the name Seductress Adventurous, were busy training under the many Sith Masters of the Empire, embracing the Dark Side of the Force, and the wonders the Galaxy held beyond their imagination.

It had not been easy at first, which was to be expected given the situation, but Naruto was a fast learner, and helped Hinata keep up too. Because of her eyes, Hinata found that she could specialize in medical field of the Sith Empire, which left much to be desired for all the technological advancements it had as a whole, and wished to improve them. When asked by the Sith Emperor why he should let her advance in what many would consider a pointless task, Hinata/Seductress had stated while Sith Knight, and Masters could handle the pain of their injuries...the soldiers could not. The more soldiers that survived through medical means, the more soldiers were in the army with combat experience, and could train new recruits to further bolster their ranks.

In short, the better medical care the soldier had upon being badly injured, the far better chance of recovery, and returning to the frontlines when not training the new grunts. It would benefit the Empire in the long run with battle hardened soldiers, who will not show fear in battle, and continue fighting without hesitation.

The Emperor agreed.

Naruto himself was watched closely in his field of expertise, which was strategy, combat training, and controlling the Dark Side of the Force. If there was one thing Naruto had accelerated at before taking his Sith name given by the Emperor was unleashing his anger during his combat training. It wasn't hard, but compared to past Sith apprentices, it damn sure looked easy for those that witnessed the boy unleash his anger on the droids used. In a way, Naruto had set the standard for what Sith Lords should inspire to being, and many had trained hard to be worthy of his own army once Naruto became a Sith Lord.

The blonde haired boy, who became grew up to become a man had also become a Master of the double-bladed Lightsaber, which he had modified later so he could detach them at the center to be used in dual-blade form when necessary, and was considered to be one of the most vicious users of the Lightsaber Arts then most of the Sith Lords in the Empire.

A fact the Republic, its troops, and the Jedi themselves could attest to when they fought him in battle once he was sent to the frontlines. Through Naruto's brilliant mind alone, over 20 planets had fallen to the Sith Empire in his first year in being a Sith Lord, and that was 3 years ago when he was 15 years old. Many Jedi were surprised at seeing one so young reach the rank of Sith Lord, some not even taking the boy seriously, but they soon learned that the young man was indeed the genuine thing, and had single handedly crushed them all in battle.

Now, after so many years of fighting for the Emperor, fighting for the glory of the Sith Empire, the once named Uzumaki Naruto had returned to his birth planet, and would have his revenge upon those that wronged his family. He smiled cruelly from behind the hood of his Sith robes he wore before he stared at his right artificial hand, a _gift_ from Shadocus in their last duel together, and remembered how that battle ended.

Painfully.

Shadocus's head fell on the floor after Draconus blocked out the pain from the loss of his severed hand and used his left one in a surprise maneuver slice his former Master's head clean off. The Sith Emperor had been less then pleased by the loss of his more competent Sith, but at the same time had gained the fallen Sith Lord's student as a replacement, and knew that where Shadocus had fallen..._Draconus_ would rise as a suitable replacement.

And rise he did.

Now 6'7 approximately 315 pounds of solid lean muscle, wearing Sith armor similar to his predecessor, Draconus Nocturnal was feeling the call of the Dark Side of the Force, and its battle cry to subjugate the world in the name of the Sith. Flexing his artificial right hand once more, Draconus sensed his loyal subordinate coming up behind him, and knew _she _would be among the first to claim vengeance upon the world.

"I hate this world. Why the flying fuck are we floating around here and not blowing the shit out of the place?" said Tayuya, as she swayed her hips, which the red Mandalorian armor she wore did little to hide, and the upper armor was designed to support her large chest.

"Patience my sweet Tayuya. When I sent a team here years ago with myself to retrieve others wanting revenge, you wanted to join after being left for dead at the hands of your teammates in the failed attempt to bring back Uchiha Sasuke to your former Master. When you were brought to me, I told you that when we did got our revenge upon this planet, it would be done on _my _timetable, and no one else's. Besides...I would have thought last night with me and Seductress would have left you more bedridden?" said Draconus seeing the tall, strong, and sexy woman blushing at his words knowing what events took place last night in his bedroom.

"Your first lover in the sack is very good at healing people. Something I'm surprised the Sith Emperor would allow given how Sith are not meant to heal others," said Tayuya seeing the Sith Lord's eyes narrow slightly.

"Those medical skills have allowed the ranks within the Sith Empire to slowly swell with experienced troops. The Emperor tolerates her skills because they have been beneficial to the Sith Empire and...he knows what I'll do should she die," said Draconus knowing that even the Sith Emperor would dare not kill Hinata or send anyone else while knowing full well the demonic rage that would be unleashed should it ever occur.

Halo Prime learned that the hard way when they nearly killed _his _Seductress when on the planet and blow up the area around her. In retaliation, Draconus unleashed his fury upon the people of Halo Prime, firing at building after populated building, and destroyed every single building filled with people once everything of value was taken.

None were spared.

"I can tell. Still, you didn't have to be so rough on my tits last night?" said Tayuya seeing Naruto smirk slightly behind his hood.

"From what I recall, you asked for me to abuse those breasts of yours, and came pretty hard because of it when I was fucking your pussy silly," said Draconus seeing Tayuya's face turn even redder before grumbling about a perverted Sith Lord and how they love to abuse breasts.

"What's this about fucking someone silly?" said Seductress formerly known as Hyuuga Hinata walking into the bridge and seeing her female lover talking with her male one.

"Apparently, I was too rough last night on her tits. Can you believe that?" said Draconus seeing the sexy woman wearing Sith armor up to the waist, black Sith robes covering the smooth skin of her arms, and the sexy top that did little to suppress the impressive bust.

And to think they were big _before_ she was genetically enhanced.

"You left quite the hand imprints on her breasts Draconus. Then again, so did I, and you were in one of your _hungry_ moods," said Hinata, as she slapped Tayuya's rear, and then made her way over to Draconus before giving him a passionate kiss while the Sith Lord massaged the woman's ass.

"Keep this up and we may have another one before we begin the invasion of the planet," said Draconus pushing her waist closer to his and let the woman know what she was going to be in for should they go there.

"Please don't. My ass is still sore from remembering the last time," said Tayuya knowing one way or another they would drag her into it.

"When you joined me I told you there would consequences and stipulations to being by my side. Not that you complained at the time," said Draconus smirking at Tayuya with the red haired woman now grumbling about horny Sith Lord's being well endowed and too aggressive during sex for their own good.

"I think we should strike now Draconus. Afterwards we can definitely do some naughty things to celebrate," said Seductress, as she saw the hungry look in the Sith Lord's eyes, and that she had motivated him.

"You're right Seductress. Our time is now. For over decade you and I have prepared for this. Grown stronger. While they rested in their cradle of power. Believing they were _safe _and _protected_ behind their walls," said Draconus before they landed and walked towards the Leaf village currently holding the Chuunin Exams again.

Several Shinobi tried to stop them at the gate, but within moments of Draconus activating his Lightsaber for single bladed use, and a Force Push with neck breaking impact later the group was dead. With the task done, Draconus deactivated his Lightsaber, and continued walking with Seductress by his right side while Tayuya armed with a dual blasters was on the other.

"Drops ships inbound of an ETA of 15 minutes," said Tayuya with her helmeted head now checking her wrist comm.

"Plenty of time," said Seductress, as she took care of another set of Shinobi around their entrance into the stadium while Tayuya went up to the top level using a cable wire she shot out from her wrist.

"Indeed. These fools were entrusted by my Father to lead the Leaf after his death by honoring his dying wish. But he was deceived. As the people in this village are now due to our powers of the Dark Side blinding them to the cold hard truth," said Draconus, as their presence was now made by walking into the arena, and got everyone's attention when Hinata used Force Choke to kill the two Shinobi in the center of the arena.

Above them, Tayuya blasted several Shinobi around her, and checked the ETA on the drop ships flying in above the Leaf.

Currently listed at 3 minutes.

"Who are you?" said Tsunade standing by Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage still not ready to give up his seat of power just yet.

'Stubborn old man,' thought Seductress before sensing what Draconus did and heard the thunderous sound of the shuttle the two Sith Lords requested now crashing through the stadium wall

"Such arrogance of you and your people here in this village. You assumed no force could challenge you," said Draconus, as he along with Seductress still kept their heads covered behind the hoods of their robes, and knew the time to reveal themselves was _almost _at hand.

'That voice. He almost sounds like Minato. But...Minato is dead,' thought Jiraiya feeling a cold chill run up his spine while eyeing the craft behind Draconus and saw the different hatches upon.

And revealed and army of Sith Knights and solders all loyal to Draconus Nocturnal.

"And now, _finally_..._we_ have returned," said Draconus raising his head more to reveal his Sith eyes and face behind the hood with Seductress doing the same.

'No. No its just not possible!' thought the Sandaime seeing the boy he called Naruto had grown up into a strong dominant person without any fears of fighting the Leaf.

Were his old eyes deceiving him or was Kushina behind the two Konoha born Sith and laughing at him?

With a snap of his fingers, Draconus's army Sith Knights, and soldiers charged from the ship through the arena with Lightsabers ignited along with high powered blaster rifles firing at everything no them. Tayuya from above, shot more Shinobi from her position, and fired a wrist rocket into the stands where the clients for the village were located.

Seductress charged with her Lightsaber's red blade Tsunade while Draconus himself took on both Jiraiya and the old Sandaime Hokage with his dual-sabers. ANBU tried to come to their Hokage's aid, but the Sith Knights were making it impossible, and the soldiers with them were deadly accurate when firing shot after shot at their enemies.

"Come on old man. Surely the 'God of Shinobi' has more in him then this? Granted you weren't what you were back when I was a kid, much less before then, but _still_...I was kind of expecting more, and have been greatly disappointed!" said Draconus, as he inhumanly Force Pushed Jiraiya away into the stadium wall, and focused on the Sandaime using his Monkey Staff of a weapon against the long lost son of the Yondaime.

"Where have you been all this time Naruto? Who taught you?" said the Sandaime finding himself being greatly overpowered by the Yondaime's son and saw the sheer ruthlessness in the eyes of the man in front of him.

"I don't tell such things to dead men. Least of all betrayers to my family!" said Draconus, as he combined his Lightsaber fighting with what the Sandaime, and this world would consider to be Taijutsu that resulted in a flying kick to the old Hokage's skull that sent the man tumbling into the ground.

"Just like you are now? Your Father loved this village and you spit in his face by doing all of this!" said Jiraiya in Sage Mode and trying to keep Draconus back from the injured Sandaime.

"You are one to talk. I can read your mind like it was an open book. My Mother entrusted you to support her in defending us against the bigots of this village and what do you do? You reject her cries for help. Reject _me_! And for what? Because of the fox living inside my gut. You'd rather peep on women in the hot springs then lift a finger to help me. You spit on the face of my _entire_ family on both sides so don't you tell me what I'm doing that would bring about disgrace in their eyes. We both know I am _avenging them_!" said an angry Draconus before shooting Sith Lightning from his left hand that sent Jiraiya back past the Sandaime.

"Please Naruto. Show mercy. These people are innocent in all of this," said the Sandaime trying to get up, but found himself being choked by an invisible hand that lifted him up in the air, and with a sickening _"snap!"_ his neck was broken before being thrown away like he was a piece of trash.

"My name is Draconus old fool. And if you think these _people_ will be spared by your martyr like pleas...then you were deceived. Deceived in believing I would hear your words," said Draconus, as he sensed Jiraiya getting up from the ground, and knew the Sannin saw him kill the Sandaime.

"Sarutobi-sensei! No!" said Jiraiya leaping forward at high speed with Rasengan in hand and prepared to thrust the orb of energy into Draconus's gut.

Instead, Draconus spun around, dodging the sphere of chakra, and stabbed Jiraiya in the stomach with his Lightsaber with the Sith Lord smiling at the sight of his poor excuse of a Godparent. Staring into his eyes, Jiraiya knew this was not the weak boy the Sandaime had told him would become the village's weapon against the others once tamed, and do what the Yondaime Hokage himself would not put his wife through. Jiraiya had cared about the woman, as she made Minato happy, but when he learned Kushina was intent on swimming against the tide for parental reasons the Sandaime had set after Kyuubi was sealed, such care for the woman was quickly shattered, and knew for the Leaf village to survive after such heavy losses the boy's Jinchuriki predecessor had to be removed for the molding of the new one.

"And _now_, your Leaf village along with all the others throughout the world...shall fall!" said Draconus, as he pulled his Lightsaber out while Jiraiya fell to his knees, and saw the ships in the air opening fire from above to rain down death upon the village.

As for Seductress, she had an unconscious Senju Tsunade on the ground, shock collar on the older woman's throat, and arms bound behind her back. It was clear that his first lover wasn't going to simply kill off the female Sannin, as she had probed Tsunade's mind, and felt the woman betrayed Kushina the most. Not surprising on account of just _who_ the first Kyuubi Jinchuriki of the Leaf was in terms of the Sannin's own Grandmother.

An Uzumaki just like Kushina.

"I've found us a new pet my love. Once we make proper changes to her body of course," said Seductress having fiddled with reverse aging and slowing of aging process after the Sith Emperor gave the approval for such a project while experimenting using Draconus's DNA to find the sequence in it to allow such a possibility when he learned those of the Sith Lord's bloodline lived long lasting lives well past that of normal people.

The results had been very encouraging so far, as the genetic enhancements Draconus went through only strengthened that part of his bloodline, and slowed the age of every Sith injected with the "Draconus Serum". Seductress was even able to used it to reverse the aging of the body back to its prime after experimenting using other genetic samples that had the power to temporarily reverse aging added to the Draconus Serum with great success among certain candidates. Of course, it required repeated injections over a span of a few years, but the results were nonetheless promising, and the Sith Emperor praised the female Sith of her accomplishment in lengthening the lifespan of the Sith within the Empire.

"Trying to fill my lust again?" said Draconus, as he saw Seductress just wink at him, and looked past Draconus to see Tayuya walking towards them with a bound Hyuuga Hiashi out in front.

"Hello _Father_!" said Seductress seeing the injured man in front of her forced to his knees by Tayuya and a blaster now held to the back of his head.

"This fucker tried to escape. Left his daughter to sacrifice herself for his survival. From the way he threw her into the troops, the asshole probably thought he could find some easy whore to give him another kid once outside of the village, and hiding from us," said Tayuya seeing Hiashi looking up at the Sith Lords and they were looking down at him.

"Hinata, please don't do this. I'm your Father!" said Hiashi seeing his long lost daughter glaring at him and instantly the image of his late wife behind her doing the same.

"No you're not. You, my so called _Father_, killed my Mother shortly after Hanabi was born, and tried to destroy my life! You, my so called _Father_ sided with bigots, and fools to hurt us. That is not a Father. That is a man that cares for _nothing_, but for what he wants for himself, and nothing else! What _was _my Mother to you? Did you even love her? Or was she some form of political means to stay in the Main family?" said Seductress, as she ignited her Lightsaber, and pointed the tip at Hiashi's throat.

"S-She...she was everything to me! But she went against the plan set in motion to turn the Kyuubi Jinchuriki into a submissive weapon. You were like her so much when growing up, I knew the only way to stop any developing resistance was to remove your Mother's influence, and your Mother all together. The same with _his_ Mother. The Sandaime had wanted to turn her into a weapon when he was Hokage before Minato, but the man would not let her be some mindless weapon, and threatened to crush us before abandoning the village if we tried. He made us promise not to do anything and we agreed not to make any attempts with Kushina," said Hiashi before finding his throat was constricting with an invisible hand with Draconus's hand clenching in a grip.

"You made a promise not to turn my Mother into a weapon, but the promise didn't extend to _me_, did it?" said Draconus seeing Hiashi shake his head before being freed from the Force Choke.

"No. We knew with Minato dead, as well as you becoming the new Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the promise we made to him was void, and there was no one around to make us amend it to involve you. Our only mistake was letting your bitch of a Mother live long afterwards or timing our attempt in lying to her about you surviving the sealing so she'd abandon you to our devices. We underestimated the Uzumaki bloodline," said Hiashi feeling the cold metal of the blaster pistol in Tayuya's head press against the back of his skull.

"Damn straight you did. Though you're not the only one. That fucking Uchiha did too. Didn't your Hokage ever wonder what caused those injuries the greedy bitch suffered before succumbing to death? Who do you think sliced off his limbs, melted his internal organs, and crushed the pricks chest around his heart so multiple pieces of shatter bone pierced the heart?" said Tayuya grinning behind her helmet at Draconus, who smirked back, and saw the horror in realizing the Uchiha died at the hands of this imposing Sith Lord before him.

"We were so certain the Curse Seal became too much for him and destroyed the Uchiha from the inside out," said Hiashi though at the time it didn't explain the sliced limbs and it was suspected Orochimaru had been involved on account of his Kusanagi sword.

"That puny thing? I purged that from Tayuya after I took her with us beyond this world," said Seductress having used her medical skills combined with Sith technology to remove the seal from Tayuya and gained the woman's undying loyalty.

"Why did you come here? You're doing this more then just revenge. Why?" said Hiashi seeing both Sith Lords smirking at him.

"We came here to crush you. We came here to take what is ours and then some. You're just not going to live long enough to see it all happen," said Draconus before Seductress quickly sliced Hiashi's head clean off his body.

"What's next?" said Tayuya seeing the Sith Knights and troops finished their killing almost everyone in the stadium.

"Him!" said Draconus pointing to the forced to his knees Hatake Kakashi with a Sith Knight poised to strike the man down.

A quick hand motion from his first lover stopped the Sith Knight from caring out the act before Draconus ignited his own Lightsaber and readied to do the deed himself.

"N-Naruto I'm sorry. Please...please forgive me," said Kakashi seeing Draconus raise an eyebrow at him.

"Forgive you? You make it sound like I'm some sort Jedi! HA! Sadly for you, such pleas are being asked to the wrong side Kakashi," said Draconus before stabbing downward in-between Kakashi's neck and shoulder.

"My Lord, Captain Antigen on the _Endless Rage_ has done a scan of the entire village, and noticed there is an underground area deep below the surface, and has hundreds of people there. Another large number are also located within the that stone monument with the four faces carved there," said a Sith Knight pointing to the Hokage Monument.

"I see. Prepare our forces to take the people hidden behind the village monument and call down a transport to bring down bombs while staying for prisoner transport. I want the people in that mountain taken _alive_!" said Draconus, as he saw the Sith Knight nod, and left the relay orders.

"You're brain is burning again my love," said Seductress seeing Draconus smirking at her while his forces moved out.

"Is it that obvious?" said Draconus before looking at Tayuya.

"No comment," said Tayuya before working on her wrist comm. system to communicate with the forces around the village.

With the people in the stadium dead or knocked out to be future prisoners, Draconus now walked up the long flight of steps to the top of the Hokage Monument where the Hokage Tower itself was located, and his army marching behind him. Sensing where the hidden entrance through the Force, the Sith Lord opened it with ease, and easily descended into the mountain with his army in tow.

Several Shinobi tried to strike from the shadows, but Draconus was not about to be killed by the very darkness that made him what he was today, and dispatched them easily. He had just reached the door when the blade of a kunai was pressed against his neck and the warm breathe of what he sensed was a kunoichi.

"Impressive. Most impressive," said Draconus while several of his Sith Knights had their Lightsabers drawn with each poised to take her head and arms off.

"Call off your men on this invasion or you're dead," said the female voice promising pain upon her prey should he not comply.

"You assume they will stop in the event of my death. They won't," said Draconus while feeling the blade against his throat press closer to the flesh there.

"Then I have no need to hold back in killing you," said the woman before moving her hand to slice his throat.

Or at least _tried_ to slice Draconus's throat.

"You assume I'll let you kill me. Tsk tsk my dear," said Draconus smirking at the woman now struggling to move her hand, much less the rest of her body, but couldn't even move a finger, and heard the kunoichi grit her teeth in frustration.

"What did you do to me?" said the woman before the Sith Knights deactivated their Lightsabers and pried her away from their Sith Lord of a Master.

"The question you should be asking yourself is...what am I going to do you now?" said Draconus eyeing the woman wearing a trench coat, short skirt, fishnet top, and short yet wild purple hair that was very much messy.

"Bring it on! I'm not afraid of you or your troops here!" said the woman though Draconus could sense deep down she was afraid.

She was just very good at hiding it.

"Oh, but you _are_! I sense much fear in you. I sense this village has brought you nothing, but pain, suffering, and...a sense of enslavement?" said Draconus seeing the woman now stiffen at his words while knowing he had hit it right on the money.

"What would you know?" said the woman seeing Draconus raise an eyebrow.

"I know enough. I know they hate you for something that's not your fault. I know you've tried and time again in proving them wrong. The problem was with the plan, is that they didn't see the truth, and refused to be proven wrong. Thus their hatred for you has only increased and serve them out of some submissive servitude knowing you have nowhere else to go," said Draconus seeing the woman stiffen more at his words.

Could he be right? Have I been serving the Leaf knowing that I can't go anywhere? If so, then...what do I do now?' thought the kunoichi before she felt him moving her trench coat back and saw him looking at her Curse Seal.

"Ah, so this is the source of your suffering, and their hatred for you. Though I sense its not active like Tayuya's was. My lover will take a look at this and have it removed from your body," said Draconus seeing the woman look at him in surprise.

"You can...you can remove it?" said the kunoichi seeing Draconus smirk at her.

"In exchange for your undying loyalty your new Master," said Draconus while motioning for his Sith Knights to release her from their grip.

"Please. I'll do whatever it is you ask of me. Anything! Just...get this fucking thing off of me. Please!" said the woman bowing her head until she was nearly touching his feet.

"First, tell me you name, and rank in this village," said Draconus seeing staring at the woman pleading for his help.

"Mitarashi Anko. My rank is Special Jounin. I am second in the Interrogation and Torture Department of the Leaf...my Master," said Anko while keeping her head bowed.

"Ah, an excellent profession, and one I will see you use under my command. So tell me Anko, would you know a lot of things about the village, and certain secret places very few in the Leaf know about?" said Draconus seeing the woman nod.

"Yeah. It helps when you want to be alone and away from the assholes that hate you," said Anko seeing Draconus nod his own head before commanding the woman to rise.

"Some of my troops will escort you out. A transport will be waiting for you outside with my lover there. Tell her you wish to be free like Tayuya was and she'll understand your meaning," said Draconus giving the woman a gentle smile, which wasn't very Sith like, but even still, it was merely meant to handle the transition, and bring the woman into the fold of his army.

"Thank you...my Master," said Anko still not knowing the man's name yet though felt she could find out later.

"Go now. I still have some business here," said Draconus seeing Anko smirking since she knew what was going to happen before leave his sight with some Sith Knights.

Turning to fully face the door holding people within its walls, Draconus ripped through it along with a good chunk of the wall, and stepped through with his forces behind him with the people inside backing away from him. Removing his hood, Draconus heard intakes of air from the people gasping at the sight of him, and knew they knew _exactly_ who he was since there had been more then one occasion where people would try to attack him when he was a child.

Grinning, as he felt their fear, and terror of these people through the Force the young Sith Lord walked until he was in the middle of the room while eyeing them all with his cold blue eyes. Each of the adults here had felt some kind of hatred for him back when he was a child, still did from what Draconus could sense from them even now, and it only made the rage inside of the Sith Lord stronger.

"Why do you look so surprised? Oh, I know why! A certain Sandaime Hokage told you all those years ago that I died and like the good little fools you are...you believed him. Well, I'm please to announce my supposed _death_ was a lie, and it was told by that very same person to keep you _blissfully_ unaware of the simple fact that I was in fact missing. And for good reason too since we all know the village would have been in a panic. You would have worried your little heads in thinking the demon boy would one day return and kill every single person that ever wronged him. That wronged his dead Mother. His dead Father. That he would one come back to this very _arrogant_ filled place and burn it down until there was nothing left...but _ash_! Well I have news for you fools that _dared _to go against my family. Such fears would have been justified since I am here to do just that!" said Draconus seeing Tayuya walk in and take off her helmet before walking over to him.

"Everything is in place. The underground area is ready to be nuked after we get out of here. We've also sealed off all the exits they have with ray shields so they have no chance of escape," said Tayuya whispering into Draconus's ear.

"Perfect! Take all these people on board my transport ships. I'm going to have a lot of fun watching them slowly _die_!" said Draconus laughing at the frightened people around him.

"Naruto-kun," said a female voice that made Draconus stop, as the Sith Lord _knew_ the girl behind the voice, and turned to see it was the ramen stand serving girl Ayame.

"I haven't been called that name and in such an affectionate way in a _long_ time. A very long time...Ayame," said Draconus, as he saw the woman walk towards him, ignoring the troops raising their blasters at her, and made a hand motion to lower them.

"Yes it has. I've missed you. My Father missed you so much to the very end of his life," said Ayame seeing Draconus frown at her.

"He died? How?" said Draconus seeing Ayame was hesitant to answer due to a pair of eyes among the crowd glaring at her to keep quiet.

Draconus sensed this saw the individual glaring at the back of Ayame head before he motioned for two of his Sith Knights to block the man's vision of her. However, Ayame was clearly afraid to speak out, and walked up to him before whispering into his ear the cause of her Father's death. Draconus narrowed his eyes in anger at hearing her sorrow filled words, which fed the Dark Side within his being, and sent a command through the Force to his Sith Knights to grab the man responsible for the murder of Ayame's Father.

"Hey! Let me go!" said the man before being taken out of the room.

"Rest assured Ayame. The man that killed your Father will get _special treatment_ in my prison cells while aboard my ship," said Draconus, as he saw Ayame smile, and then surprisingly hugged him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. His brother is a member of the Civilian Council and threatened to go to them to shut down the store before doing other horrible things me if I told anyone about him," said Ayame while crying into his robes with everyone watching.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore Ayame. You're coming with me, away from this place, and see things you've never dreamed of," said Draconus while deciding keep the news of his name being changed from her for the moment.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose," said Ayame seeing Draconus smile and it made the woman blush.

"Nonsense. You could never do such thing with me. Now come my dear. Your presence doesn't belong in the same room as these _filth_!" said Draconus taking Ayame's hand and walked out with her while Tayuya did the same.

"Move them out of here single file. If they give you any shit or struggle...kill them," said Tayuya before putting her helmet on again and continued following her Master/lover.

(Below Konoha-Sometime Later)

"Danzo-sama, we can't get out through any of the exits on account of the strange wall of energy that's blocking us, and none of our Jutsus will work on them," said a Root ANBU Captain kneeling before Danzo.

"Find a way damn it! Konoha is practically in ruin and I can finally rebuild it in _my _image like it should have been from the start!" said Danzo, as he cursed this opportunity to take over Konoha after its apparent destruction not being taken, and wanted to be let out of his hidden base to take up the mantle of Hokage.

Any further thoughts about the matter were removed from Danzo's mind when the sound of something drilling into the room from the ceiling was heard and the leader of Root saw a metal orb of some kind descend until it was only a few feet off the ground. The metallic orb then opened at the top and a projection of one Draconus Nocturnal appeared before Danzo with a cruel smile on his face.

_"Hello Danzo. My name is Draconus Nocturnal. You might remember me many years ago when I went by another name. Uzumaki Naruto,"_ said Draconus with Danzo's one visual eye widening in shock and then narrow.

'I knew it! Sarutobi's past actions in handling the Kyuubi brat have come back to destroy us!' thought Danzo while seething inside.

_"I'm well aware of your past actions here in the Leaf with your little Root program, as the two members of the Shinobi Council that were the old Hokage's advisors have been quite forthcoming in telling me things, and they told me a lot about you. I must admit, I am a bit disappointed you are down here, and not above to face me in combat. However, from what I gathered from your two loyal allies on the Shinobi Council, you're not the kind of guy to come out, and fight someone on your own. You prefer to have other fight for you and clean up afterwards on the remains of the battle. Like a scavenger. Pathetic really when you think about it. Maybe that's why the Second Hokage picked the Sandaime to succeed him over you,"_ said Draconus's projection before laughing at Danzo with the man seething further.

'Insolent child! A leader does not need to be on the battlefield to command his troops. I am a born leader and therefore the right to lead should have always been mine!' thought Danzo seeing the projection of Draconus's face now turn into a scowl.

_"But enough about your pathetic life. I'm pretty sure you know of your current situation in regards to being unable to free yourselves from your temporary prison. Don't worry though, as I emphasize on it being only temporary, and that your life will not last past today. For you see, this droid in front of you houses a very small, yet very powerful explosive, and by powerful I mean turn the rest of Konoha I didn't destroy into a smoking crater. So enjoy the time you have left, which if my calculations are correct will be the next...10 seconds. Bye!" _said Draconus before the projection ended and the droid showed the number counter system.

"Destroy it before it finishes!" said Danzo seeing his Root Shinobi move in to slice the droid in two, but by the time one of them got close it the counter had reached zero, and a massive explosion consumed the entire underground base that was Root.

There were no survivors.

(_Endless Rage_-Detention Center)

"Welcome everyone! I trust you all enjoy your new confined spaces?" said Draconus, as he walked through the corridor, and past each cell containing prisoners via ray shields with armed soldiers at the ready to shoot anyone in them with Sith Knights also making sure no one tried to deceive them.

"Look at all the angry glares. Its like they think we're the bad guys here," said Seductress before laughing and Tayuya doing the same.

"That's the problem with fools my dear. They can't see the truth. Even when its right in front of them. But that will change when we return to Dromund Kaas and integrate them into our labor force. Yes. Its high time these lazy arrogant fools actually _earned_ the right to breathe the air around them," said Draconus, as he went up to the bridge, and looked out into the deep darkness that was space while eyeing the world of his birth yet again.

"My Lord, our forces report all major cities on this world, and their military bases have been destroyed. We've taken prisoners from each area and are in holding cells on the other ships within the fleet. This world is officially ours," said a Officer behind Draconus with the rank of Lieutenant now saluting and awaiting orders.

"Good. Inform the rest of the fleet to return to Dromund Kaas at once with our supply of prisoners and future labor force. Troops on the ground will setup a base with the supplies already on the ground and I expect all natives to be kept docile upon my return after I take the spoils of war back to the Sith Emperor," said Draconus deciding to head home.

"What about Orochimaru? You promised Anko and Tayuya," said Seductress seeing her lover just turn his head slightly and smirk.

"I took care of that easily thanks to Tayuya's information on where Orochimaru hides within Rice Country. My Sith Knights killed him shortly after we took care of the people in Konoha's Chuunin Exam stadium," said Draconus before snapping his fingers and a Sith Knight revealed Orochimaru's and Kabuto's head in energy stasis capsules used to preserve specimens.

"You took care of that butt fucker Kabuto too?" said Tayuya in surprise.

"Of course!" said Draconus before Tayuya leaped onto his body and began kissing him hungrily.

"I want you. I want you so badly," said Tayuya, as she kept kissing him, and ignored the occasional looks from the Bridge Crew since this was not like her at all.

"Bedroom in 15 minutes," said Draconus seeing Tayuya nod and rush out of there for his personal quarter/bedroom.

"Just imagine what Anko will do once she hears the news. You might actually be drained for once," said Seductress smirking at Draconus, who just smirked back, and slapped her rear.

"I'm always up for a challenge my dear. Let's check on some of our _special female guests_ before we take care of Tayuya," said Draconus seeing Seductress nod and the two Sith Lords walked to the "Reeducation Center" on the _Endless Rage_.

In this large room was where certain prisoners, who Draconus felt weren't meant to be used as slave labor, or executed were brought down to this level on the ship. In this room, they were given a chance to convert willingly, or they were injected with mind altering drugs. They dampened memories long enough for Sith Knights to alter them using the Dark Side of the Force to shift them into whatever they were told to shape them into so long as nothing was around to shatter them.

At the moment, Draconus stood in front of several restrained individuals, soldiers ready to blast them in the event they broke free, and a pair of Sith Knights for each prisoner they were preparing to work on their minds when given the injections. The names of the prisoners in question were Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Isis Tenten, Uzuki Yugao, Senju Tsunade, and her assistant Shizune. Each of them bound, still wearing enough clothing to protect their modesty from lust filled eyes depending on the gender of those around them, and droids hovering above them waiting for the order.

"We are ready my Lord," said the Scientist having finished setting up the last injection needle.

"Begin the mind altering process," said Draconus before each one was injected by their own droid and each pair of Sith Knights instantly went to work on their job in turning these Shinobi into his loyal Sith troops.

His army was swelling nicely.

(Epilogue-3 Years Later)

Draconus smiled, as he watched from the bridge of _Endless Rage_, sensing the growing conflict happening below on Dromund Kaas at the sight of the Sith Emperor, and Sith Council had fallen to his devious mind. He along with Seductress had lured them all into a having a meeting regarding the Sith Empire's future, which was the bait for the trap, which went well with a little help from certain former Shinobi of the Leaf, and those around the Elemental Countries. Each high ranked Sith Lord on the Council and the Sith Emperor himself had been removed without anyone being the wiser outside the Citadel where the meeting took place.

You see, Draconus had become bored with the Sith Empire, believed it had grown weak, decadent, and the Dark Side no longer favored the ruling Sith. Did that mean Draconus himself should take over. No! Draconus had no desire to rule over such a rotting body of an Empire and the Jedi had already rallied by this point to take back half the worlds they lost just last year with signs of the Empire falling apart. In order for the Sith to survive against the Jedi, Draconus knew the Sith needed to "die" while the fragments of the Sith Empire scattered farther into the Unknown Regions of the Galaxy, and that meant his forces needed their own place to hide.

What better place then his own home planet? It was already conquered and the world was currently becoming a huge city that covered the continent in a technological wonder while still keeping the natural beauty of the living part of the world. The natives had put up a struggle at first, some fool named Pein, and what was left of something called the Akatsuki organization tried to fight back against Draconus's forces. However, the vast number of Sith Knights, and soldiers had wiped them out easily. Draconus had decreed all Sith Knights would follow him in a hierarchal ruling system with the Sith Lord being the Emperor ruling over them on this world. Each of his high ranked Sith Knights would be part of his own ruling Council, but wouldn't make any move on running it without the Sith Lord, or Seductress when he was "busy" elsewhere.

And by busy it was code for him being with his other lovers. Isis Tenten, Uzuki Yugao, Senju Tsunade, and Shizune had all become his lovers after the Sith Knights programmed their minds to obey in that fashion after altering their memories. They were to be drawn to Draconus, love him no matter what, and submit to his touch whenever he desired them. Another woman, who also became his lover, only more willingly without the need for the alteration of the mind was Mitarashi Anko, and had forever pledge to be his lover after the removal of the Curse Seal on her neck.

Within the time Draconus spent on his newly transformed world, the intellectual brain activity of its people had grown immensely, and its people surprisingly happy under their new Emperor's rule. Of course, there were rumors of what life was like before the Sith came to their world, speaking of chakra, demonic tailed beasts, and Shinobi that were connected to these things. Of course, any history about it was wiped out by Draconus, as he didn't need such things rising again to cause upheaval in his world, and made sure all those rumors were words spoken by fools speaking nonsense.

As for this lovers, Seductress was currently the Mother of twins with another one on the way, and Tayuya was expecting soon too. The new Sith Royal Bloodline was going to thrive under his rule, as he had foreseen it through the Force, and how through him the Sith would continue to survive while others would fall before they one day returned to Coruscant to once again bring about the Sith Empire that would rule from the heart of the Galaxy.

Oh yes. Through the might of Draconus Nocturnal, the Sith would live, and the Dark Side would rule the Galaxy...forever!

FIN!

(A/N: YAY! Updated and done! And thus ends this story. Hope you liked it. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
